


Rainbow Refraction

by wheneveryouwantto



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, I love Bram, I wanted to write in his POV, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Okay bye I hope you love this as much as I do, Simon's hungry, That sounds dirty but it's not he just wants food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will I ever stop loving Bram?, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheneveryouwantto/pseuds/wheneveryouwantto
Summary: Bram Greenfeld is soft, and he really, REALLY, loves his boyfriend.Title Song: Sunbeams - Headhaunter





	Rainbow Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Thom. Thank you for dealing with my SVTHSA obsessed ass.

Simon Irvin Spier is my favourite person in the world. I came to this conclusion yesterday. His lips were on mine, and he had his arms around me, and I decided that he’s my favourite person ever. I wouldn’t be able to tell him that, but I’m sure he’s well aware by now.

Simon’s dad quietly came into his room the following morning. I was on my phone, and Simon was curled into me, breathing slowly.

"Technically," his dad told me, waving his hands around, "this isn’t allowed,"

I apologised. Jack gave me a really warm smile. He and Simon have a very similar, goofy smile. They smile like they mean it, because they do. Simon's genuine happiness rubs off on absolutely everyone. He's like a ray of sunshine, wherever he goes.

"Don’t tell Emily," he concluded and closed the door behind him. I can definitely see who Simon got most of his personality from. But, he got his moon gray eyes, of which I love very deeply, from his mom. Nora has blue eyes, and I’m pretty sure Alice does too, though I can’t quite remember. I've only met Alice a few times, but her and Simon are alike. Simon and Nora however? Not so much.

Simon stirred. He shuffled a little and placed his arm over my body. I can't help but think about the future, where, if we're lucky, we can wake up like this every day. We could wake up with cuddles and sleepy, soft kisses, and fall asleep exactly the same way. Garrett would kill me if he knew I thought about things like that - he's not really the most sentimental person in the world, but he's the best friend I've ever had.

Simon made a noise and rolled over. I put my hand on his head, and he took it in his own and kissed it. A kaleidoscope of butterflies awoke in my stomach. Simon will forever have that effect on me - the butterflies will never die. They'll stay forever, in their most beautiful, colorful forms.

"Good morning," a mumble arose from underneath the blankets. I felt myself smile. I can't help the smiles at this point. Garrett and Leah affectionately nicknamed me 'heart-eyes'. Not that Garrett wasn't calling me that anyway when I was impossibly pining over Simon for the entire of sophomore year, and most of junior.

Simon pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, and followed it up with a small smile. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked.   
"A little bit," I admitted.  
"Good, because I feel like I'm about to die," He said, and fell back into the bed. He pulled the blankets over his face. I pushed them down a little and kissed his forehead.

I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Simon. Simon, my ridiculously dramatic, oreo-loving, sunbeam boyfriend who has weirdly good taste in music. The boy who overuses hyperboles, gets no sleep and does every single essay at the very last minute (but still manages to get good grades). He means everything and more - I love him with my entire heart.

 

"So, do you want to get food or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! I reeeally wanted to write in Bram's POV because I love him. But... yeah. I love this a lot, and I hope you did also <3 <3


End file.
